Descubriendo el Quidditch
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Dos magos venezolanos, residentes en Australia, están descubriendo parte de la "Magia Clásica Europea", entre ello, el "deporte mágico por excelencia"... Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación", y es parte de la "Magia Venezuelensii", integrante del "Potterverso Sorg-expandido".


**Descubriendo el Quidditch **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"¡Vivan los OC!"**__ del foro __**"Amor de Tercera Generación". (1)**_

_La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Se ha de escribir un fic con un OC como protagonista. Pero para agregarle emoción al asunto a cada ficker se le sortearán dos palabras mediante que deben aparecer en el fic." Las palabras asignadas son __**Caldero**__ y __**Quidditch.**_

* * *

_Sydney, Australia; lunes 19 de Febrero de 1.996, 10:15 a.m._

—Muy bien, Salvador, ya tienes dominado este hechizo.

Salvador Hernández suspiró, pues había estado luchando durante todo lo que iba de año en dominar el encantamiento escudo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no quería demostrárselo a su instructor, el mismísimo Paul Hitchens hijo, director de la Escuela de Magia de Sydney, pues además de no haber descansado lo suficiente durante el fin de semana, estaba preocupado porque María Inmaculada, su adorada esposa, estaba en el último trimestre de embarazo y le estaba causando malestares, lo que la hizo quedarse en casa, y a Salvador le estaba angustiando que no sabía cómo podría cubrir su parto.

Paul, quien le había tomado aprecio a ambos venezolanos desde que el Ministerio le había asignado la tarea de instruirlos en la "Tradición Clásica Europea", notó la mirada perdida de Salvador, y le preguntó, posando su mano en el hombro del normalmente parlanchín, pero que en ese momento lucía abatido:

—Salvador, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—¿Qué? —respondió, regresando de sus pensamientos—, Ah, profesor, disculpe; es que estoy preocupado.

—Si me quieres contar, sabes que cuentas conmigo —le comentó Paul, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en un sofá que invocó en el aula vacía en el cual practicaban los encantamientos—, quizás pueda ayudarte.

—Bueno, profesor, es que estoy preocupado, María no se siente muy bien, parece que el embarazo le está pegando y no tenemos como pagar una consulta médica.

—¿Y no la has llevado al hospital mágico? Hay muy buenos sanadores allí.

—¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Hospital Mágico?

—Sí, es "nuestro" hospital, Salvador; si quieres, vamos, buscamos a María y la llevamos, así te enseño cómo moverte por nuestro "barrio mágico", donde conseguimos todo lo que necesitamos.

—Ok, entiendo… Bueno, profesor, usted me dice cuándo y a dónde vamos.

* * *

Salieron en búsqueda de María Inmaculada, quien ya los esperaba, pues Salvador la había llamado desde la oficina del profesor Hitchens. Tardaron varios minutos desde el ala oculta en el edificio de la Universidad de Sydney, donde queda la Escuela de Magia de Australia, hasta el sector de Bondi Beach, donde los Hernández tenían un pequeño apartamento alquilado. Allí, María, fiel a su estilo, no quiso salir sin que el profesor disfrutara de una taza de café "a la venezolana":

—¡Vamos, profesor! En mi país dicen que si no se complace a una embarazada, el niño nace con la boca abierta.

—Está bien, María, te voy a aceptar el café, pero porque son ustedes, ¿eh? —les indicó sonriendo, mientras aspiraba el aroma del café venezolano que Salvador recibía constantemente de parte de su familia en Venezuela.

—Usted sabe, profesor —comentó Salvador, mientras saboreaba la infusión—, que el único placer que nos permite acordarnos de Venezuela es el café que nos manda mi tío; puro café venezolano.

—Me imagino, así le pasaba a mis bisabuelos, no podían estar sin té negro, decían que era lo único que les recordaba a Inglaterra…

Luego de disfrutar el café, salieron hacia el sector de Botany Bay, en donde se encuentra el "barrio mágico de Sydney", y está ubicado el hospital mágico. Salvador y María iban tomando referencias, pues, aunque ya estaban cerca de cumplir 15 meses en la ciudad, conocían muy poco de ella, debido principalmente a la extensión de la zona metropolitana de la ciudad; sólo iban desde Bondi Beach al Ministerio de Magia, en el sector "The Rocks", o a la Escuela de Magia. Dejaron el vehículo (un Ford _Falcon, _del profesor Hitchens)en un estacionamiento cercano a las ruinas del antiguo edificio de la autoridad del puerto, el cual, reconstruido mágicamente, es la sede del Hospital Mágico de Sydney.

Salvador estaba sorprendido, pues lo que desde lejos le pareció un edificio en ruinas, al acercarse se le parecía un hospital tan grande como el Hospital Central de Valencia, Venezuela, lo que lo llevó a preguntarle a Paul:

—Disculpe, profesor, ¿cómo es que nosotros podemos ver ese edificio tan bien construido, y los demás no lo ven?

—Magia —sonrió Hitchens—, simple magia, recuerda que ustedes son magos; que no la manejen como nosotros, con la varita, sino a través de la manipulación de energías, no les impide dejar de ver esta maravilla de la ingeniería mágica australiana.

—De verdad es impresionante —comentó María, mientras caminaban hacia una puerta, alejada de las miradas curiosas de los pocos turistas que se aventuraban por esos lugares; al pasar esa puerta, los tres entraron a un pasillo digno de un hospital cualquiera, con una recepción, en donde una sanadora asistente (lo que sería equivalente a una enfermera) atendía a un caballero, claramente afectado por un hechizo, que le hacía crecer abundante vellosidad en todo el cuerpo:

—Señor, debe ir al ala este, segundo piso, y pregunte por la sanadora Gibson… —al alejarse el señor, dio un fuerte suspiro, y preguntó—: ¿Siguiente?

Coincidencialmente, o por obra de magia, la siguiente paciente era María, quien se acercó temerosa y por culpa de los nervios empezó a hablar en español:

—_Disculpe, es que no me siento muy bien, la barriga me está pegando._

—¿Disculpe? —repreguntó la "enfermera", lo que hizo que Paul interviniera:

—Tranquila, señorita; la dama necesita que una matrona-sanadora la vea, su embarazo le está dando algo de problemas.

—Ah, ahora sí; no se preocupe —suspiró nuevamente, y les indicó—. Vayan al primer piso, ala oeste, y pregunten por la sanadora Blanchett, ella la va a atender. ¿El caballero?

—¡Ah —reaccionó Salvador, quien se había quedado observando las instalaciones—, disculpe! Soy el esposo de la señora; gracias.

—Vamos —les indicó Paul—, conozco a Blanchett, fue mi alumna en la Escuela de Magia y atendió a mi esposa en su último parto, y a mis nueras.

* * *

Luego de que la sanadora atendió a María, mandándole unas pociones que debía tomar durante una semana, por lo que le sugirió que las preparara; los Hernández y el profesor Hitchens salieron del hospital mágico, y caminaron hacia otro sector abandonado del puerto antiguo, en donde un enorme paredón, lleno de _graffitis, _dividía un sector inaccesible a cualquier visitante, pero que un mago, colocando su mano en una pintada en particular, provocaba que una puerta se materializara, dando acceso a una zona que recuerda a un "zoco" de Marrakech, una plazoleta rodeada de todo tipo de locales con mercadería mágica, y en el medio, una fuente mágica rodeada por ventorrillos improvisados, y las mesas al aire libre de un café-restaurant, el _Coral mágico._

—Wooooow —la expresión de Salvador, sorprendido por la "revelación" del "barrio mágico", recordaba la de un niño frente a una tienda de juguetes. María estaba igualmente impresionada, observando con detalle todo lo que pudiera ver, mientras sostenía con sus manos la enorme panza de su embarazo. Paul los dejó extasiarse un rato más, para luego decirles, sonriendo:

—Muy bien, Salvador, María, ¿seguimos?

—Ah, ah, sí, ¡por supuesto! —Salvador se sonrojó, al igual que María, al verse sorprendidos viendo cada detalle de la plaza.

Caminaron hacia una tienda de pociones e ingredientes, pero en el momento que iban a entrar, María reaccionó:

—Un momento, profesor, yo puedo hacer estas infusiones en la casa, creo que no necesitamos comprarlas ya hechas.

—Puede ser… ¿ustedes tienen **caldero**?

—Mmmm —reflexionó María—, caldero como tal, no, ¿por qué? —después que hizo la pregunta, recordó, y exclamó—. ¡Ah! ¡Verdad! Usted me lo explicó: las pociones se deben hacer en un caldero exclusivo para eso… Tendremos que comprar uno.

—Pero —Salvador se quedó pensativo—, ¿aquí aceptan dólares australianos? No me parece.

—En eso tienes razón, Salvador; debemos cambiar por dinero mágico —los llevó a una "sucursal" de Gringotts, donde unos duendes, menos irascibles que los de Inglaterra, le entregaron galeones, _sickles _y _knuts _a un cada vez más sorprendido Salvador. Paul les tuvo que repetir varias veces las equivalencias entre las monedas mágicas, pues Salvador y María se confundían constantemente.

Después de eso, comprar el caldero y los ingredientes para las pociones que debía tomar María fue relativamente sencillo, debido a que éstas eran fáciles de preparar, y la bruja había recordado que uno de los primeros libros mágicos que había recibido del profesor Hitchens era uno de pociones.

Al terminar las compras, regresaron a Bondi Beach, donde, asistida por Paul, María preparó las pociones curativas que necesitaba; mientras Salvador comentaba las diversas tiendas de artículos mágicos que había conocido:

—Es impresionante esa tienda de pociones, en sí misma es un mercado.

—Sí —ratificó María, mientras terminaba de embotellar la primera poción—, conseguimos todo lo que necesitábamos.

—Salvador —preguntó el profesor Hitchens—, ¿qué te pareció el local de artículos de **Quidditch?** Tenían buenas escobas allí, y eso me recuerda que tengo que enseñarles a volar en escobas.

—¿Qüi-qué? —repreguntó Salvador, sorprendido por esa palabra.

—Quidditch, Salvador, el deporte por excelencia del mundo mágico.

—Pues lo jugarán por acá, porque lo que jugamos en Venezuela es beisbol, básquet y futbolito.

Paul Hitchens se quedó callado un rato, reflexionando sobre las muchas cosas del mundo mágico "tradicional" que esta pareja de magos venezolanos aún desconocían. Luego de explicarles a "grosso modo" los fundamentos del Quidditch, les comentó:

—Si les parece, y si María se siente mejor para el sábado, me gustaría invitarlos a un juego de Quidditch; este fin de semana juegan los grandes rivales de Australia, los **Thundelarra Thunderers **y los **Woollongong Warriors, **y el ganador quedará de líder en la Liga Australiana de Quidditch.

—Bueno, profesor —reflexionó Salvador, mientras se rascaba la nuca—, si vamos es para ver cómo es eso, pero voy a estar más perdido que la "viejita de ACUDE".

María se sonrió ante esa referencia a su patria, pero Paul entendió que le costaría hacer que Salvador se identificara con el "deporte mágico por excelencia", o que por lo menos entendiera sus fundamentos.

* * *

**Nota al pie:**

(1) Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone** y **Muselina,** del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de fanfiction.

**_Paul Hitchens hijo _**es un personaje creado por **Cris Snape, **bisnieto de _**Bob Hitchens e **__**Isla Black,** _nacido en Australia y que "heredó" la dirección de la "Escuela de Magia de Australia" de su bisabuela, fundadora de esta institución_. _Agradezco a **Cris** que me haya permitido usarlo... Y que me haya refrescado la referencia genealógica!

_Es muy probable que este relato sea incluído en un long-fic que narre las aventuras de Salvador y María Inmaculada desde su vida universitaria hasta su encuentro con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, narrado en el capítulo 7 de "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final"._

* * *

**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **Debo mencionarles que me encantó escribir este relato, porque de alguna manera tenía la idea maestra de esta situación dentro del concepto general del long-fic basado en mis "magos Venezuelensii"; el "toque" se lo dio el compromiso de incorporar las "palabras clave" asignadas por la moderación del reto, y eso me permitió redondear este relato. Espero que lo disfruten, lo comenten, y sean muy felices con este par de magos... Salud y saludos!


End file.
